


Ficlet: A Visit to the Temple

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elosha welcomes a young couple into her temple, not suspecting what she will discover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: A Visit to the Temple

The temple is quiet this time of night, the candles flickering softly against the gray metal of the bulkheads around them. Elosha's gotten used to this once makeshift sanctuary where men and women come to pray, to beg salvation, or to curse the gods who'd allowed the destruction to happen.

Ever heavy, Elosha's burden weighs her down and then, unexpectedly, lifts her up and allows the lights of the heavens to shine again on her face. Births and marriages, the ordinary milestones of life have taken on a new significance, shedding darkness for hope in a time when the blackness could consume them all.

Movement across the room rouses her and she lifts her eyes from the prayer book to see two soldiers duck into the alcove near the hatch. At a glance she can see their relationship, the looseness of the woman's stance, hair unkempt, the quiet reverence in her gaze when she catches her eyes. She believes.

The other, dark haired, stiff with a sharp jaw, glances around, his eyes skittering across the candles and wall hangings that show the pantheon of their gods. He avoids Elosha's eyes and gazes again to the woman by his side. He believes in her.

The pair step forward, fingers squeezing once and then releasing, falling separate between them. She waits patiently for one of them to speak.

The woman clears her throat and begins the supplicant's prayer. "In the name of the Lords of Kobol, we beg grace and wisdom. Shine your light upon us and show us the way."

Elosha nods, a small smile ghosting her lips. "As the Lords have written, seek and ye shall be honored."

The woman glances at the man one more time, and she sees his face soften, eyes crinkling with warmth and encouragement. He touches her hand.

The woman takes a breath and squares her shoulders. "With the Lords' blessings, we have come to be wed." Her voice shakes, eyes downcast.

Elosha spreads her hands, palms out in welcome. "Step forward."

The woman places her hand in one of Elosha's. It's warm and calloused, yet firm with intent. Against her other hand, she feels his palm, brushing hesitantly, then squeezing with decision.

"Close the circle." Elosha's voice fills the intimate space between them as she watches the pair join hands. They are nameless, without title, bringing their desires to the face of the gods to be judged. Elosha, the vessel of the Lords will confirm or deny their plea.

"The Lords offer this couple for blessing, to join in the union of love and hope in this dark time. Lords, what say you?"

Elosha grips their hands tighter and the three raise their arms upwards towards the heavens. She waits, eyes closed, mind open to the messages of the gods. In all cases, the Lords show her the way, rolling out before her the vision of two paths joined into one path sweeping across time, repeating patterns, birth, death, re-birth, death once more. One man, one woman, Earth spread out before them. A life of love, an abrupt ending. A bittersweet salvation.

Elosha sways on her feet, the vivid images sharper than she has ever seen. She lowers their arms, squeezes their fingers and swallows.

"The Lords bless this union and give it strength. So say we all."

The man and woman repeat the phrase and Elosha releases them, stepping back to gaze at the now married couple who are wide-eyed, the man's eyes glistening with tears.

"You may seal the union."

She watches as the couple faces each other, the man's hands cupping the woman's cheeks. They kiss softly once and then with an unexpected squeal, the woman throws her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. Elosha smiles, letting the joy shine upon her face once more.

Their fates are now joined. They will lead the humans to Earth. It has been written.


End file.
